User blog:Valentin girl/Pigsaw's origin
The date was 10.3.19. I was paddling my small wooden boat across the South Pacific. It is my fifteen day of being in the sea, having a bag full of food and five liters of fresh water by myself so I won't get hungry or dehidrated. I was headed towards Easter Island. My destination. Till now everything was fine. Didn't had rough sea nor a great shower of rain, but it was cold at nights. I had a lot of blankets with me. I might be in the middle of the path. I hope I will come there fast. I had my papers with me. The papers that I have written whatever I know about him. About Pigsaw . *I grab them from my bag and look at them There are still some info's missing, but the basics are on here. Somewhere in our planet a group of scientists were experimenting with Artificial Intelligence, and combining them with human gens. They made a robotic body, namely a cyborg. Now a cyborg can come in different shapes and sizes, if you want to add some robotic parts to a human (ex: RoboCop) or make one whole robot and coat it with human skin (ex: Terminator). But in this particular part, we will say that he is build as a whole robot. As the inteligence was from the computer, in our case, the very known intelligent computer, added a Quantum Artifical Intelligence, meaning it was something like a small Motherboard and was placed into the brain. The only thing that was missing was adding some sort of DNA sample from a person. And they found a good test bunny. It is still unclear, if the person was still alive or dead, but one of the scientist stole some samples of his DNA. They used it from an old judge, which hated bad behaved people and punish. The DNA came to the brain and process it. The scientists tested this cyborg multiple times, giving him tasks to do and controling him. Soon he was learning how to develop sound recognition, speech recognition, pattern recognition, object recognition and image recognition. Whatever he learned, he stored into his brain and when comand, he searched and used it. With it, he was getting smarter and smarter every time. The cyborg might had malfunctions, as it wanted to be 'more alive'. One day, as they were repairing it, the cyborg learned a lot of stuff through out the years and unknown to them at that time, the cyborg gain conciousness. Till then he had extreme high intelligence and started to knew what was going on. He decided to destroy the lab, but the scientist stop him and wanted to control him again. But with no luck, the cyborg already switched off the control panel and do everything by his own will. Soon, he destroyed the whole lab, ensuring they would not build another ultra intelligent cyborg again. He escaped the demolished lab fascility, finding the right secret location he would live in. He settles on a secret island where he built modern labs and technology. Whithin some years, the cyborg learned how to treat particles and matter, how to teleport and break physics laws. He could also see people around the world, using information from computers and visuality from cameras, televisions and satelites. He saw people that were good in their lives, and he could see bad behaved people. And as his DNA kicked in, he started to get an obssesion to give those kind of people lessons that they deserve. So he decides to change his appearance to somehow, be more appealing to himself. As he searched around, he stumbles on some young creators. They were building some characters for their video games. And saw an image of a white ventriloquist puppet, which they named him Pigsaw. He decides to adapt this new look and name, and be forever known as Pigsaw the twisted puppet. Now as a machine, he does not have any feelings and he searches around. He soon finds that these called no-emotion people are said to be psychos and uses it as his act to give people more fright in their bones, so they would know he is very serious in what his attempt is. As the young creator's upload their first game, with a well known president, he decides to step inside the game they created and made his first impression. As the creators soon notice that their game was different then before, they thought it was a bug issue. The next game they created, the same thing happened. They thought that somekind of computer programer was making this things differently. But as they could see through their rates, the people that played their games, liked their games as well the main villain. They decided to contact this programer and wanting him on their team. He accepts, because he knows that his plan will work and was a part of them. Through the years of making the games, gaining a lot of fans and being known, the games that would have Pigsaw play in it were soon called SAW GAMES. The young video game creators were named Inka Games and they would make games pleasant for fans and sometimes unpleasant for the victims. Little did the Inka Game Team know Pigsaw's true ideas, it was too late. Pigsaw also stole a character design, named Pigface and had him as his helper. Soon, Pigsaw started to change some of the game parts also in Non-Saw Games, making them 'his own creation'. He was the center of attention for fans, for celebrities and other characters. He was also seen sometimes being 'good', as to help the Earth from an alien invasion, or just helping Santa getting his presents back, but did not show up at the very big scenes. The reason why, might be, because he doesn't want to be known for everyone. So sometimes he needs some other characters to do his work for him (in this case, mostly Obama ). But in every game, Pigsaw let's them go and the victims were free. But little does everyone know, they are not free. Never. They are all like puppets for Pigsaw. He is making them play as he wishes and storing them in a place where they would come back again whenever he wants. Pigsaw also was in some costumes, so he could capture some of his victims; the first costume being the large pig that kidnap Paris Hilton and then Obama. It was seen in Youtubers Saw Game 2 , where he had a spare pig mask (with a green wig), and a black wig. As for the second costume, he appears as an old woman in Slenderman Saw Game . The third costume, he appears as one of the elves in Santa Saw Game . My only comment is, that he can dress, and become, another person at his will and his powers. In some time, he kidnaps the Inka Game Team, making them play and becoming his puppets. From that moment on, the creators saw that they made a bad deal. Their own lives were in danger. They did not fake their shook when they were first kidnapped. But they could not run away even if they wanted to, they were stuck, trapped. No one saw in their eyes the screams of getting help. But I did. Through out the games I noticed some stuff. Stuff that were out of place, like an arrow pointing at a certain direction. You have to have a sharp eye to see them. Everyone thinks, it is just a game. But no one knows the truth behind it. And I am here to help them. To free them all. I just need some more time to get to the Island. I have managed to figure out where his location might be in the area and I know I am going in the right direction. *I put the papers back in my backpack, grab the paddles that I put them inside the boat, lean them over the edges and slowly continuing rowing. Thinking of the day I will come to the Island, and hope that I will be at the right time ---- *Meanwhile, at Pigsaw's fascility, the puppet was in his special room, writting down on a list, for potentional victims that he wanted to have. The room was almost dark, only a small light bulp was managing to keep the room bright. Suddenly someone open the doors behind him, letting in more light as well some fresh air in the stuffy room Pigsaw was in >>Master. Master<< said Pigface. His voice was a bit uneasy. *Pigsaw stop writting and put down the pencil. He then slowly turns on his chair, looking at his servant. He had an iPad in his hands. As he could see, his fingers clenching the black screen were shaking a bit. The puppet then moves his eyes towards his servant >>What news are you bringing me?<< Pigsaw asked, calmly. *Pigface came to him, his shoes made loud bangs when they touch the wooden ground, and he hurries up. This was something different. Something smelled of trouble. As the servant came next to his master, he moves the iPad infront, so Pigsaw would see and pressed a button on the top, making the screen go bright. He then saw that it was a page. A page that had a lot of words written on it. His eyes were scrolling down as he starts to read. His whole face was bright of the screens light >>This one knows where our location is. She knows what we are trying to do<< the servant says, having some fear in his voice. *Pigsaw made a facial expression as he would be slightly angry or irritated >>Does anyone read these pages?<< he asks, looking at his servant from his point of view. >>Only a couple, my master. It is not a big read<< he replied. >>Hm. This could ruin us. It could ruin our plans<< the puppet said, thinking of a way. *Then soon his lips curved into a smile as he had an idea >>We will take on her. If she wants to come to our location, let her come. I will have plans with her<< he said, chuckling evily. >>You, my servant, will delete these pages she made, let no one read them. No one must know the truth. I will prepare the trap.<< >>Yes, my master<< Pigface said, with gladness in his voice, as it was a bit more optimistic and turn the iPad to himself as he began to delete the blogs. *Pigsaw turned back on his chair again and looks straight down at his paper, marveling his work >>We will get her.<< ---- *I was paddeling for about four hours exactly. I was about to quit, when I saw a white sign, with a long rod that was attached to a ball and was floathing above the water. I paddle some more until I got near the sign and look at it. : Easter Island 100 meters : It was pointing slightly at the right side. I smile with happiness and figure that maybe I shall come to the Island tomorrow. I paddled at the direction the sign pointed. The sun was slowly roaming down the sky. : Tho, I did not know that I was heading somewhere I would never return TO BE CONTINUED.... Valentin girl (talk) 14:18, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts